ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Hora da Batalha de Pai e Filho Chega
'A Hora da Batalha de Pai e Filho Chega 'é o 8° episódio de Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Adventures. Sinopse Ruby e Sapphire ajudam Wally, e os três vão ao ginásio de Petalburg City, para falarem com Norman. Este só aceita Ruby sair em uma jornada se ele o vencer em uma batalha, onde ele irá usar seu Slaking e Ruby poderá usar seus dois Pokémon: Mudkip e Taillow. Enredo Ruby e Sapphire estavam no refeitório do Centro Pokémon de Petalburg City. Após ajudarem Wally a capturar um Ralts, eles haviam ficado com um pouco de fome e dito ao garoto que iam comer. O terceiro Dex Holder não aceitou ir junto porque disse que ia contar ao seu pai que tinha perdido para Norman e mostrar seu recém-capturado Ralts. No momento, Ruby e Sapphire estavam se sentando em uma mesa, prontos para comer. Ruby estava com um prato do mais completo ramen na mão, enquanto Sapphire tinha um autêntico prato de sushi. — Ah, isso deve estar uma delícia! — Ruby comemora, unindo as duas mães como se fosse rezar. — Meu sushi também — Sapphire chega a lamber o beiço antes mesmo de comer. E então os dois atacam seus pratos, acabando de comer em curtos cinco minutos. Assim que eles terminam de comer, veem Wally se aproximando da mesa onde eles estavam. — Olá — Acena ele, com um sorriso no rosto. — Wally! — Exclamam Ruby e Sapphire, acenando para o amigo. — E então, eu queria fazer um pedido à vocês — Wally já avisa logo o que queria, se sentando à mesa, junto dos outros dois Dex Holders. — Qual seria? — Pergunta Sapphire, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — É que, bom... Nós três somos Dex Holders, não é? E naturalmente, eu gostaria que viajássemos juntos. Acho que eu melhoraria muito ao lado de vocês — Explica Wally, meio nervosamente. — Por que não disse isso logo, homem? Seja bem-vindo ao nosso grupo! — Exclama Ruby, animado. — O-obrigado — Gagueja Wally. — Hey, Ruby, já vão dar 10 horas da manhã — Avisa Sapphire — É melhor irmos logo falar com seu pai, não? — Pergunta Sapphire, se levantando de sua cadeira. — É melhor mesmo — Concorda Ruby, também levantando-se. — O que você vai falar com o Norman, Ruby? — Pergunta Wally, sentindo curiosidade. — Vou pedir permissão para poder sair em uma jornada Pokémon por Hoenn — Responde Ruby, enquanto junto de Sapphire e Wally, começa a andar para fora do refeitório. — Você acha que ele vai deixar? — Wally continuava o assunto. — Eu espero que sim. Tenho meu Taillow, Wing, para ficar comigo, mas caso meu pai não deixe, eu terei que devolver o meu Mudkip ao Professor Birch. Espero que o meu pai esteja com bom humor por estarmos no começo do mês — Brinca Ruby, dando de ombros. — Pois torça mesmo, Ruby. Pelo que me contou de seu pai, ele é meio que um carrasco, então acho melhor ir com calma... — Comenta Sapphire, decidindo se pronunciar somente naquele momento. — Relaxa, Sapphire. Se ele não deixar, eu dou um jeito. Eu sempre dou um jeito — Brinca Ruby, sorrindo. Sapphire revira os olhos. O trio anda mais um pouco, até que chega na frente do ginásio de Norman. Ruby suspira ao ficar na porta do local. Mudkip faz o mesmo, imitando o gesto de seu treinador. Tanto para eles, tanto para Sapphire e o recém-conhecido Wally, aquele seria o momento de Ruby descobrir se ia ou não poder sair em uma jornada Pokémon. Era um momento decisivo. — E lá vamos nós — Ruby abre a porta, ao mesmo tempo que sua confiança para aumentar um tiquinho, somente. — Boa sorte — Sussurra Sapphire, no ouvido de Ruby. — Obrigado — Ruby parece ficar mais confiante com a frase de Sapphire. Como sempre, Norman estava treinando, mas dessa vez fazendo uma batalha entre seu Slaking e seu Vigoroth. Quando a porta do ginásio é aberta, a luz do sol acaba deixando o local mais claro, chamando a atenção de Slaking, que para seu Mach Punch bem na hora. — Sla... ali... — Avisa Slaking, cutucando seu treinador. Pensando que era outro desafiante qualquer, Norman abre um sorriso no rosto e já vai dizendo, de prontidão: — Olá, desafiante! Eu sou Norman, líder de ginásio de Petalburg City e--Ruby?! — Norman se surpreende ao ver seu filho, ainda mais com um Mudkip na cabeça e junto de Sapphire e Wally, ambos com seus Pokémon iniciais para fora da Pokébola. — Olá, pai — Sem animação nenhuma na fala, Ruby diz isso para seu pai. — O que faz aqui?! Quem te deu esse Mudkip?! Quem é essa garota?! — Pergunta Norman, imediatamente mudando sua personalidade de animado para idade. — Vou responder suas perguntas na ordem: Eu tô aqui porque quero pedir permissão ao senhor para partir em uma jornada Pokémon. O Professor Birch me deu esse Mudkip por eu ter salvado-o de um Graveler furioso. Por fim, essa garota é May Sapphire, filha do Professor Birch e minha melhor amiga — Ruby consegue explicar tudo sem perder a calma. — Partir em uma jornada Pokémon? Isso é ridículo! Você me desrespeitou e está de castigo até o final deste mês! — Exclama Norman, cerrando o punho esquerdo. — Não estou disposto a desistir tão fácil, pai. Demore o tempo que for, sem importar o que eu vá fazer... Eu vou ter essa permissão para partir em uma jornada Pokémon! — Ruby cerra o punho esquerdo, sem querer dar o pé a torcer. — Sem importar o que vá fazer? Okay, então... Quantos Pokémon você tem aí? — Pergunta Norman, mudando completamente de assunto. — Pra que quer saber? — Pergunta Ruby, ficando mais irritado a cada farpa trocada com o pai. — Ruby, é mais inteligente você falar logo isso... Gritar com o Norman só vai te fazer ter a chance de sair em uma jornada Pokémon, mais difícil — Sussurra Wally, no ouvido de Ruby, que assente. — Dois. O meu Mudkip e um Taillow — Responde Ruby, seguindo o conselho de Norman. — Se você, com esses dois Pokémon for capaz de derrotar meu Slaking, te permito sair em uma jornada Pokémon. Se não... Tchau, tchau. E então, vai aceitar? — Norman dá uma proposta para seu filho. Ruby se vira para Sapphire e Wally e percebe que eles queriam ele ao seu lado em sua jornada Pokémon. Era hora dele lutar pelos seus sonhos. — Eu aceito — Responde Ruby, confiantemente. — Então me sigam para ao campo de batalha — Norman dá as costas para o grupo e é o primeiro a sair em direção ao campo de batalha, que era na sala seguinte. Vigoroth e Slaking o seguem. Logo, o trio de Dex Holders da primeira geração fazem o mesmo. Ruby só conseguia pensar em batalhar com toda sua força de vontade, para vencer seu pai e partir em uma jornada Pokémon. Ao chegar no local, Norman fica no lado direito e se vira para Sapphire e Wally, que estavam logo atrás de Ruby. O garoto de cabelos castanhos estava à esquerda. — Vão às arquibancadas, vocês dois — Comanda Norman, à Sapphire e Wally. Os dois assentem e se sentam nas vazias arquibancadas, apreensivos. — O Norman tá pegando pesado com o Ruby. É um Slaking contra dois Pokémon iniciantes, não tem como o Ruby vencer — Comenta Sapphire, cruzando os braços. — Nem com uma estratégia boa o Ruby pode vencer. Estou torcendo para o Norman repensar tudo durante a batalha — Wally também comenta. — Você primeiro — Permite Norman, que sabia que não teria como perder. Ruby saca a Pokébola de Taillow, optando por usá-lo primeiro. O garoto de cabelos castanhos aperta o botão branco do objeto, fazendo o mesmo se abrir e liberar o pequeno Pokémon Pássaro no meio do campo de batalha. — Taillow, use o Peck! — Comanda Ruby, cerrando o punho direito. Taillow avança em direção à Slaking, com seu bico preparado para perfurar seu inimigo. — Slaking, role e use o Focus Punch nele! — Comanda Norman. Slaking rola para a direita rapidamente, fazendo Taillow passar direto por ele. O Pokémon Gorila cerra o punho direito, esse mesmo começa a ficar de cor branca e ele tenta atingir Taillow. Porém, o Pokémon Pássaro voa para cima e consegue desviar. — Taillow, use o Peck novamente! — Comanda Ruby. — Continue com o Focus Punch, Slaking! — Comanda Norman. Taillow avança em direção à Slaking, novamente, seguindo os comandos de seu treinador. O Mach Punch de Slaking continuava, e Taillow avançava rápido demais para parar. — Taillow, use o Gust para parar! — Comanda Ruby, sorrindo confiantemente. Taillow bate as asas rapidamente, levantando uma cortina de vento que o faz parar de voar, além de deixar Slaking com um dano mínimo que nem altera sua expressão. — O Ruby nem sequer está causando danos ao Slaking... Mas que droga! — Exclama Sapphire, se sentindo receosa. — Agora eu não sei se ele percebeu, mas o Slaking não pode ter ataques especiais, são todos físicos. Taillow só tem o Gust de ataque não-físico, ou seja, é melhor o Ruby trocar de Pokémon imediatamente — Explica Wally, engolindo em seco. — Retorne, Taillow — Como se soubesse o que Wally e Sapphire estavam conversando, Ruby retorna seu Taillow. — Por que está retornando seu Pokémon? — Indaga Norman, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Você vai ver. Mudkip, é com você! — Exclama Ruby, apontando para o campo de batalha. Mudkip salta da cabeça de seu treinador para o campo de batalha. — Vamos começar com o Bubbles! — Comanda Ruby, cerrando o punho direito. Mudkip abre a boca e cospe uma potente rajada de bolhas em direção à Slaking. — Destrua as bolhas com o Focus Punch, Slaking! — Exclama Norman. Slaking cerra o punho esquerdo e o mesmo fica branco no mesmo instante. Quando as bolhas se aproximam, Slaking destrói todas com um poderoso soco. — Agora, Mudkip, use o Tackle! — Comanda Ruby. — O que o Ruby deve estar planejando? O Tackle é um ataque físico e completamente sem-sentido contra o Slaking... — Observa Sapphire, pensativa. — Use o Focus Punch de novo, Slaking! — Comanda Norman. — Mudkip, use o Water Gun agora, no chão! — Comanda Ruby, confiante. Mudkip avança em direção à Slaking, tentando atingir uma investida nele. Porém, o Pokémon Gorila cerra o punho esquerdo, fazendo o mesmo ficar branco. Mudkip abre a boca e libera uma potente rajada de água no chão, fazendo ele saltar e Slaking bater com a mão no chão. — E agora, use o Ice Beam! — Comanda Ruby, cerrando o punho direito. Mudkip abre a boca, liberando três raios de gelo já prontos nas mãos unidas de Slaking, formando algemas congelantes. — Agora o Slaking está sem poder usar ataques com as mãos. Mudkip, use o Tackle! — Comanda Ruby, animado. — E você acha que ele só ataque com as mãos? Slaking, use o Low Kick! — Comanda Norman. Quando Mudkip avança em direção à Slaking, ele dá um giro no chão, atingindo um chute em Mudkip. Logo em seguida, ele quebra as algemas de gelo e atinge a barriga do Pokémon Peixe de Lama com um Focus Punch. Mudkip fica com menos da metade da vida e fica zonzo. O próximo ataque de Slaking seria o último. — Retorne, Mudkip — Ruby retorna Mudkip bem na hora, fazendo Slaking atingir o chão e prender a sua mão direita lá, — O Ruby parece estar começando a raciocinar... — Comenta Wally, surpreso. — Vá, Taillow! — Exclama Ruby, liberando o Pokémon Pássaro novamente. — Aproveite e use o Wing Attack! Taillow avança em direção à Slaking, com as suas asas brilhando na cor branca. Slaking tenta atingir mais um Focus Punch nele, mas rapidamente o Pokémon desvia e faz o Pokémon Gorila ficar com as duas mãos presas no chão. Taillow então atinge quatro Wing Attack's no rosto de Slaking e termina com um Peck, o desprendendo do chão e o empurrando para trás. Taillow sorri e pousa no chão. Dessa vez, Slaking leva um grande dano. — Slaking, use o Slack Off — Comanda Norman, surpreendendo Ruby. Slaking se deita no chão e fecha os olhos. Uma energia branca se passa pelo seu corpo, e quando some, não tinha mais dano nenhum. Ruby engole em seco e cerra os punhos. — Taillow, use o Wing Attack o mais rápido que puder! — Comanda Ruby. — Slaking, use o Low Kick e depois o Mach Punch! — Comanda Norman. Taillow avança novamente em direção á Slaking, tentando ser o mais rápido possível. O Pokémon Gorila salta na mesma hora e atinge um chute nas costas de Taillow, o jogando no chão. Sua mão direita fica branca e ele soca Taillow, o fazendo ir à nocaute. — Droga... — Reclama Ruby, pegando a Pokébola de Taillow e sendo obrigado a retorná-lo. — O Ruby poderia até conseguir vencer o Norman, mas com esse maldito Slack Off do Slaking, é impossível! — Exclama Sapphire, incrédula. — Temos que ver no que isso vai dar... — Wally não estava disposto a ver Ruby perder. — Mudkip, vamos lá — Ruby estava se sentindo menos confiante. Mudkip pula em sua frente. — Use o Ice Beam. — Slaking, use o Counter — Comanda Norman. Mudkip abre a boca novamente, cuspindo três raios de gelo em Slaking. Uma aura vermelha cerca Slaking. O ataque de Mudkip atinge-o, mas não causa dano nenhum e acaba deixando-o mais forte. Ruby estava começando a raciocinar: O ponto mais fraco de Slaking era justamente em sua face, mas Bubbles e Water Gun seriam inúteis em uma batalha contra um Pokémon com uma defesa monstruosa como Slaking. — Mudkip, use o Tackle no rosto de Slaking! — Comanda Ruby, arriscadamente. — Slaking, pode usar o Focus Punch agora! — Comanda Norman. Slaking cerra o punho direito e então ele fica com uma energia branca. Quando Mudkip se aproxima, acaba levando um soco muito forte e sendo lançado em seu treinador. Dessa vez, o Pokémon Peixe de Lama não aguenta e vai à nocaute. — Mudkip... — Lágrimas se formam nos olhos de Ruby. Acabou. Ele tinha perdido para seu pai. — Ruby! — Sapphire e Wally saltam das arquibancadas e correm até seu amigo. Norman e Slaking também vão até Ruby. — Droga, droga, droga! Eu sou um inútil, eu perdi! — Ruby começa a socar o chão diversas vezes seguidas. — Ruby, calma! — Sapphire dá um abraço pelas costas de Ruby. — Eu vou te dar mais uma chance, Ruby — Norman se apieda de Ruby e fala isso. — Qual? — Pergunta Ruby, com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. — Você tem mais quatro meses, até o final do ano, para se tornar mais forte e ter uma revanche comigo. Se não conseguir me vencer depois disso... Então realmente será o fim para você — Explica Norman, cruzando os braços. — Então, eu me fortalecerei — Ruby suspira e se levanta do chão, com Mudkip nos braços. — Indico para você Rustboro City. Lá, existem vários treinadores fortes. Já será um ótimo treino para você — Aconselha Norman, enquanto Ruby se vira para Sapphire e Wally. — Vamos para Rustboro City hoje mesmo, galera — Anuncia Ruby, brincando com a sua touca. Continua... Personagens *Brendan Ruby *May Sapphire *Wally Emerald *Norman Grandes Eventos *Ruby e Norman tem sua primeira batalha, onde Ruby facilmente perde para o Slaking de seu pai. *Wally se junta ao grupo de Ruby e Sapphire. Curiosidades *Nenhuma nesse episódio. Categoria:Episódios de Pokémon Ruby e Sapphire Adventures